IT-WHAT IF GEORGE ELMER DENBROUGH SURVIVED PENNYWISE'S ATTACK?
by Bridget40
Summary: I decided to change the premise of the book IT by having George Elmer Denbrough survive Pennywise's attack. I always thought George would grow up to be a photographer and maybe publish his pictures along with brother Bill's writings. Both Denbrough brothers do defeat Pennywise with the other kids. I hope this gets published on this website because I really want it to.


IT-WHAT IF GEORGE ELMER DENBROUGH SURVIVED PENNYWISE'S ATTACK AND GREW UP

CHAPTER 1

George Elmer Denbrough was in his yellow rain slicker and galoshes and he clutched his paraffin covered newspaper boat to himself gently as he walked out into the rainy October afternoon in Derry, Maine. George was six-years-old in that year of 1957. He was bored out of his mind because the rain had kept him indoors with nothing to do. The cartoons bored him. When his mother, Sharon Denbrough tried to teach him how to play the piano, that bored George also. He even found his scrapbook of family photos to be uninteresting. He tried to get his older brother, William interested in playing a game with him, but Bill was not having it. Bill was four years older than George and he was sick in bed with the flu. George tried to get Bill to tell him one of his famous stories, but Bill wanted to rest. Bill told him to let him be without stuttering. At school the kids called Bill "Stuttering Bill." Bill was a straight A student and very good at story writing and George figured that gave Bill a leg-up on the other kids. Bill almost told George their parents were going to get George a camera for Christmas but decided not to squeal. Zack and Sharon swore Bill to secrecy about the camera.

CHAPTER 2

George decided to get Bill to pay attention to him after all those failed attempts. He went to his room and grabbed a craft book and an old sheet of newspaper. George tried to form the sheet into a boat. Bill sighed lustily as his lungs allowed and formed the paper into a boat. He had George go and get him paraffin, matches, a knife, and a bowl from the Welsh dresser. They water proofed the boat with the wax. George was thrilled about the boat and he hugged and kissed Bill. Bill chided him by saying George would catch the flu. He also told George to be careful. George went out and left his house.

CHAPTER 3

As he carried the boat, George heard a young voice call to him, "Hey, Georgie, Georgie, want to race? I have a boat too!" George turned and saw his five-year-old best friend, Harold Gardener. Harold was with his father, Dave. Harold was wearing a yellow rain slickers and galoshes. Dave was dressed the same way. "Hi, George. How are you, Bill, and the folks?" Dave asked. "Fine, Mr. Gardener, but Bill has the flu," said George. "I'm sorry, George. Harry here was bugging his mom so much about being bored she threw us out of the house. Harry made a boat too," said Dave. "Dad, I hate being called 'Harry,'" said Harold. "Sorry, Harold. Okay, boys, come along. We have a boat race to do!" Dave exclaimed.

CHAPTER 4

The boys put their boats in the water that flowed over the street. They yelled, cheered, and whooped as the boats sailed on and on. George's boat was faster than Harold's boat, though. It took off on Witcham and Jackson Street and vanished into the sewer. George tripped and fell on his knee in his haste to catch the boat. He swore a little and Dave gave him a reproving look George felt sorry about. "Sorry, Mr. Gardener. Don't tell Mom me and Bill swear. She has Life Buoy under the sink," said George. "It's okay, George. How's your knee, son?" asked Dave. "It's okay, I guess. I want my boat back!" George nearly wailed like a baby.

CHAPTER 5

He ran to the sewer and drain opening. "George, wait! Harold and I will help you get it!" Dave called. The rain came down in a furious sheet as Dave ran with Harold in his arms. He could hardly make out George who was leaning over the sewer, but he could hear George speaking to someone or something in the sewer. Dave put Harold down and took his hand. They went over to George and immediately saw what appeared to be a clown in the sewer with a large, white, bulbous head, silver suit, a red nose, a bright blue tie and a bunch of balloons in his hand. The clown held George's boat in the other hand. The clown smiled broadly. "Would you boys and your father like to come to the circus? We have rides, balloons, cotton candy, and surprises down here!" the clown said gaily.

CHAPTER 6

Both boys smiled and laughed but Dave did not. He remembered when he was Harold's age in the 1930s and this same clown approached him with promises of balloons and circus fun. Dave was scared of clowns and refused outright. The clown reached with a thick, wormy hand that made Dave run off, screaming. "We'll come with you, Mr. Clown," said Harold. "It's Pennywise, Harold," said the clown. George was reaching for the clown and the clown grabbed his arm. Dave darted in and grabbed the clown's hand. George screamed and Harold burst into tears. The clown spoke in a monstrous voice about balloons and people floating down in the sewer. "Let go of George, you mother (expletive)!" Dave bellowed.

CHAPTER 7

With all his strength, he broke the grip of the clown Pennywise's hand and pulled both boys from the sewer. Dave held Harold who was crying and George who had bleeding scratches on his arm. The claws from the clown left deep gashes on George's arm that would need stitches. Dave ran with both boys in his arms towards home. Harold was shaking from fear and cold because George was bleeding and George's rain slicker sleeve was shredded and the rain was almost frigid. Dave put up the speed and ran into his front door.

CHAPTER 8

Dave put up the speed and ran into his front door. He nearly knocked down his poor wife and Harold's mother, Katherine Mary "Kay" Gardener. Kay was shocked to see her husband looking frantic and both boys, one of whom was her son appearing traumatized. "David Albert Gardener, what is going on here? Is that George Denbrough? _Dave, what happened?"_ Kay asked, frantically. "A clown tried to kill Georgie, Mama!" Harold cried. "Oh, my God. What the h (expletive) are you saying, Harold Earl Gardener? I'm sorry, honey, little pitcher and all that," said Kay. _"Kay, I am going to take George upstairs with Harold and get them cleaned up. You call Sharon Denbrough and tell her to come here with Zack! Kay, do it now!"_ Dave nearly screamed.

CHAPTER 9

Kay ran to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. She almost forgot the number of the Denbrough house in her haste to dial. It would be silly for her to forget the number. She and Sharon shopped together, played bridge and went to classical music concerts together. Dave would not go with her because he hated classical music. Kay thought the Denbrough boys were well-mannered and intelligent. She finally dialed the right number and Sharon answered. "Sharon, Sharon, it's me, Kay Gardener! Dave is fine but George has cuts!" Kay cried out. "What? Kay, what are you talking about? William James Denbrough, you go back to bed!" Sharon cried to her son who came out of bed to see what was happening. Zack followed Bill.

CHAPTER 10

Bill went back to bed. He wasn't in bed for very long when Zack came into the room. "Bill, that was Kay Gardener. George got hurt while playing with the boat. They're taking him to Derry Memorial for stitches. Son, get your clothes on and come with me," said Zack. "Dad, will George be okay?" asked Bill, anxiously. "He will be, son. Bill, move it!" Zack ordered him. Bill dressed and grabbed his box of tissues. The Denbroughs drove to the hospital and found the Gardener family sitting in the waiting room with George. George was sitting on Dave's lap, wrapped in a piece of quilt. A nurse came forward with a wheelchair and wheeled George to the examining room to get stitches.

CHAPTER 11

Zack spoke. "Dave, what happened? Is that George's blood on his rain slicker?" Zack asked. Zack was holding George's torn slicker that had a ragged, bloody sleeve. Dave's eyes were very cold, still, and very hard. "It was that f (expletive) clown named Pennywise I saw when I was Harold's age. Pennywise nearly killed George. If I hadn't been there, he would be dead. Derry town police and other residents deny what that f (expletive) clown does, but I know he has to be stopped. Zack, don't deny it! You tried to help me defeat him but we failed," said Dave in one breath.

CHAPTER 12

"A _clown,_ Mr. Gardener? A _clown_ tried to kill Georgie? You tried to stop a killer? You and Dad both and you couldn't? Why not, why not, why not…?" Bill asked in near hysteria. His face was turning as red as his hair and he started to cough violently. A helpful nurse gave Bill a cup of water. He inhaled the water gratefully. They could hear George screaming about the scary clown and they all went into the room where George was getting stitches. A nurse injected George with a sedative and the doctor told the Denbroughs to take George home.

CHAPTER 13

Zack took George in his arms. Zack's face twisted into a look of fury. "Dave, we owe you much for helping George. You're right about that f (expletive) clown and we should destroy him," said Zack. "Destroy the f (expletive) clown?" Sharon Denbrough asked. They all gasped because she never swore. "Mom!" Bill cried. Sharon clapped a hand over her mouth and blushed. "Billy, I'll wash my mouth out with Life Buoy," she promised. Reluctantly, Sharon Arlene Denbrough kept her promise and washed her mouth out with soap.

CHAPTER 14

George's physical scars healed but he and Harold had emotional scars from the encounter with Pennywise. They refused to go to the circus and watching _Howdy Doody_ was out of the question because of Clarabelle. For Christmas George received a camera and Bill received a new typewriter. In early 1958, Pennywise succeeded in killing a ten-year-old boy named Edward Corcoran.

CHAPTER 15

In the summer of 1958, Bill came home all happy and nearly manic. He told Zack he and these other kids, Eddie Kasprack, Richie Tozier, Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, Stan Uris and Beverly Marsh killed Pennywise. Zack was very pleased but had a hard time calming Bill down. Bill also had no stutter. Bill told George he would tell him when he was older why he was so manic. In 1965, when Bill was nineteen and George was fifteen, he told him about the orgy he and the other boys had with Beverly in the sewer after killing Pennywise. George had to promise not to tell their parents about the orgy.

CHAPTER 16

In 1965, Bill graduated and left home for college where he met an aspiring actress named Audra. They got married four years later. George had a career as the Derry town photographer. He was also forced to marry his girlfriend, Ellen Anne Creed when she got pregnant. Georgia Anne Denbrough was born when her parents were nineteen in 1970.

CHAPTER 17

"Georgia Anne Denbrough, answer the phone now! I am busy in the darkroom!" George hollered from the basement. His red-headed daughter with bright blue eyes appeared to him. "Dad, I am listening to Uncle Bill's friend, Richie Tozier on the radio!" Georgia looked so much like her Uncle Bill and not at all like her father. Ellen had red hair like their daughter and it reminded George of his late wife who died when Georgia was five. George wondered if Officer Harold Gardener was calling. Georgia picked up the phone. "Oh, hi, Uncle Bill! How are you and Aunt Audra? Will I have a cousin?" asked Georgia. She paused and handed the phone to George. Bill's voice came through loud and clear, "Pennywise has come back." Georgia had to help her father to a chair when his legs gave out under him. George looked pale and scared to death.


End file.
